


Maybe Tonight

by Patchesofsunshine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, KIND of canon, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Post-Season/Series 03, kyle being kyle, more of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchesofsunshine/pseuds/Patchesofsunshine
Summary: Some nights, Adora is more than happy to curl up with Bow and Glimmer as she falls asleep in Brightmoon. Other nights, she runs through the Whispering Woods to fall asleep next to the one person she really wants. Tonight is one of those nights.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Maybe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First published work! More of a practice run to get into their characters, but it never hurts to post something for the heck of it. Also I don'y know how to format so bare with me...

Adora

* * *

Glimmer and Bow fell asleep on Glimmer’s bed, and normally even though I won’t wake up with a softly purring girl at my feet, it’s enough for me to curl up with them as I drift off. It’s not tonight.  
I’m not ever returning to the Horde, but as I climb out of Glimmer's bedroom window, sneak away from the lights of Brightmoon that glow gently in the three moons light, and sprint deep into the heart of the Whispering Woods, that’s exactly where I’m going. The Woods surround Brightmoon as a peaceful gate, keeping us from the Horde as a natural barrier. But tonight I want it gone, want there to be nothing in between me and the place I grew up. I want to burn down every last tree that stands in my way as I run back to the life I used to know, to a hard bed with a lumpy pillow. I ache to wake up in that bed with warm toes, even though the night air has made my nose feel cold under my hand.  
The outdoor air fills my lungs and I let a little laugh slip from my lips as the exhilaration surges through me. I know Catra’s not a bad person, she just makes bad decisions. Maybe she’ll listen to me tonight, maybe she’ll defect too, maybe she will finally learn to be happy.  
“You really need to stop sneaking back in. You’re going to get caught eventually.” Catra’s voice calls down from one of the trees but she’s hidden from view.  
“I’m not sneaking back in. I’m not out of the Woods.” A smile creeps across my face, “come down here Catra, we don’t have a lot of time.”  
She lands in the grass behind me with a delicate thump and I whirl around, excited to see her without having to fight. There is no war tonight, just the two of us.  
“Hey, Adora. You miss me?”  
I crush her into a hug, she’s thin, but I can feel her muscles as I hold her to me.  
“Maybe. I can’t sleep without you.” I admit.  
She huffs a little laugh, then looks up to meet my eyes with her mismatched ones, “I can’t sleep without you, either.”  
Sinking down to sit against the base of our tree, I nod, swallowing a lump in my throat that I hadn’t noticed. “Catra, come sleep beside me before we have to go back. Please?”  
She complies, curling up between my torso and a tree root, her head coming to a rest on my lap. I knead through her hair automatically, untangling snarls that have built up since the last time we did this.  
“What did Kyle mess up this week?” I ask softly, tilting my head back to rest against the bluish bark of our tree.  
“He tried to run the morning drill backwards yesterday. Plus, I think there will be a mark of his face on the cafeteria floor for years to come! Tripped over Rogelio’s tail a few days ago.” Catra’s raspy voice has lowered, smoothing out into a near melodic hum as she speaks.  
“Ha! No way, you made that up! How could he run the morning drill backwards? Everyone knows it’s a ten minute cardio, then-”  
“Adora, you are the only one who had it memorized. We all just followed you. We’re still working on… you were our leader.”  
A hot coil tightens in my ribs, but Catra’s not done talking yet, so I remain quiet.  
“What about you? How’s Sparkles and Arrow Boy?”  
“Well, Glimmer and Bow are doing okay. They’re tired of you attacking us with new tech all the time though.”  
“They aren’t the only ones. Lonnie got heat stroke from running around in her uniform for so long a few weeks ago. At least you princesses don’t have to wear protective armor all the time.”  
“I know. Horde conditions are bad. That’s one of the things we are going to change when we…” I cut myself off, feeling disoriented. We aren’t going to be running the Horde together anymore.  
Catra curls herself into a tighter ball, flexing her hands as she does so. Her nails are retracted, a rare sight, so she must not be too offended.  
“How much longer are we going to do this?”  
She takes a while to respond, long enough I fear she’s gone to sleep, “fighting or meeting each other at night?”  
Something in the woods chirps and calls out to another of its kind as I pick my next few words carefully.  
“Both, I guess. No need to meet at night if we aren’t fighting.”  
“I can’t stop fighting you. Not while you’re with the Rebellion. You know what Hordak, what Shadow Weaver, would say. Would do.”  
My hand travels down Catra’s neck and shoulder, coming to a rest on her elbow. “You could come with me.”  
“Adora.”  
“I know, but they wouldn’t hurt you. I’d explain, I’d make sure. Catra, you don’t have to fight against me anymore.”  
Catra doesn’t answer, her breathing simply getting deeper as she tries to remain calm.  
“I know you’re loyal. I know you’re stubborn, and don’t want, no, I know you don’t need me to protect you and defend you, but I also know you’re happiest when you’re with me.”  
“Maybe you don’t know anything about me anymore then.”  
I sigh, head falling onto my shoulder, and close my eyes, “maybe I don’t know anything about you anymore,” taking her hand, I raise Catra’s wrist up to my mouth and press a kiss to the veins that lie just beneath her soft, nearly furry, skin. “But I know I love you more than ever.”  
I’m asleep before I hear what she has to say to that.


End file.
